Sweet Unknown KuroAkaa
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-shot con temática de Halloween para el concurso del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ


**Pareja: K** uro **A** ka

Los personajes de **Haikyuu!** , no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

" _Recuerdos"_

 _Escena del pasado/Narración de un PJ_

(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

 **Capitulo Único:**

.

La noche de brujas o mejor conocida cómo Halloween en su lugar de origen, es un festejo muy célebre que sucede una vez al año el día 31 de octubre. Es una fecha que muchos niños y adolescentes esperan con ansias para llenarse de dulces, fiestas y bastante diversión. Sin embargo, los humanos no son los únicos que esperan esa peculiar noche con tanto fervor y emoción.

Los demonios cómo Akaashi Keiji aprovechan para caminar libremente por las concurridas y luminosas calles de Tokyo sin que alguien se atreva a cuestionar su apariencia o escapar cada vez que las curiosas miradas de aquellos mortales se posan en su insólita e irrealista fisionomía.

« _"Muy buen disfraz."»_ Es lo que cualquiera llegaría a pensar al ver aquellos minúsculos cuernos sobresalir de entre las revoltosas y cortas hebras azabache del demonio, junto con aquellas ónix alas que adornan la delgada y perfectamente formada espalda de éste elegante demonio.

Un ser bastante exquisito y deleitable para la vista de cualquier ser humano, ya sea perteneciente del sexo femenino o masculino. Siendo Akaashi plenamente consiente de lo que su presencia podía provocar en los seres vivientes de aquel mundo terrenal, no le importaba el género o quien fuera. De manera simple, Keiji esperaba lograr llenar y satisfacer su libido en compañía de aquellos interesantes sujetos.

Por supuesto para un súcubo podría ser algo imposible el quedar satisfecho, mas no impedía el pensar e intentarlo. Y los mejores candidatos eran sin duda alguna los estudiantes universitarios. Un objetivo jugoso y fácil de obtener ese día.

Demasiados alumnos de una reconocida universidad fabricando y participando en esas llamativas y descontroladas fiestas de disfraces en las que se embriagan y tienen relaciones sexuales abiertamente por todo el lugar, es el mejor lugar al cuál un súcubo podría acudir.

Los altos niveles de la música retumba en los muros y tímpanos de los presentes, las mágicas bebidas se encargan de llenar los sistemas de los participantes de alcohol u alucinógenos para animar el estado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar al bocadillo indicado entre aquellas personas.

...

La idea de la fiesta la estaba esperando desde hace un mes, por así decirlo. Podía sentir la adrenalina y las ansías de llegar a el lugar acordado para coquetear con una que otra chica, si es que todo lograba transcurrir bien.

— Estoy tan emocionado, Bokuto. —Una ladina sonrisa se plasmó en la faz del moreno de peculiar peinado.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —Vociferó el nombrado en un osado alarido mientras extendía sus brazos al aire.— ¡Será la mejor fiesta del año! —No pudo evitar el soltarle una pequeña colleja al adverso, la cuál le fue regresada de manera casi instantánea con mayor fuerza.— ¡Aouch! —Se quejó mientras se acariciaba el área dañada.— ¿Ya escogiste mi disfraz? —Cuestiona el de hebras bicolor para cambiar de tema.

— Te va a encantar. —Mintió.— ¿Escogiste el mio? —Le regresa la pregunta y el otro en respuesta le muestra su perfecta, blanquecina y muy bien alineada dentadura.

— Siento que no habrá mejor disfraz para ti, bro. —Bokuto se toca el lateral ozquierdo de su tórax, donde iría su corazón con su diestra, queriendo manifestar en empeño que tuvo en elegir la vestimenta ajena.

— Opino lo mismo, Bro.

Y sin más que añadir, ambos intercambiaron una bolsa en la que se encontraba el traje que cada uno debería de usar esa noche de brujas.

— ¡Kuroo! —Kōtarō es el primero en gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo.— ¡Debes estar jodiéndome, hombre! —Se queja al mismo tiempo que recorre todo el camino de su habitación, hasta la del azabache.— ¡No puedo atrapar chicas vistiendo así! —Con lo que vendría siendo su ala derecha, se señala a si mismo.

Estaba vistiendo una botarga de búho, por así decirlo. Lo único visible era su rostro y por supuesto que no iba a ser suficiente para atraer a alguien.

— Tú debes de estar Jodiéndome a mí. —El moreno no pudo evitar el tomar de las solapas al albino, mostrándole una cara de gánster.— ¿Por qué mierda un ángel? ¡Parezco un niño del coro!

Las áureas orbes del búho no tardaron en examinar la apariencia ajena y al transcurrir apenas un par de segundos, una sonora carcajada sale de su boca.— ¡Te-Te queda perfecto! —Se atraganta ante su delicada risa.

— ¿Estás loco, búho estúpido? —Ante la molestia que sentía, no puede evitar soltar al ave, púes por la cercanía de sus anatomías casi quedaba sordo por la risa del albino. Él tan siquiera había buscado aquella botarga en recuerdo de la apariencia de búho de su amigo y si el otro pensaba igual, se esperaba un disfraz de gato.— ¿Porqué éste traje?

— Muy buena pregunta, mi adorado Kuroo-chan. —Bokuto asume una actitud seria, además de tomar una pose pensativa, abriendo y achicando cada una de sus orbes ambarinas.— Permiteme decirte que me tomé mi delicado y exquisito tiempo en examinar de manera apropiada cada opción para tú vestir. —Narró de forma educada y elegante.— Entonces después de indagar entre tantos promiscuos disfraces, encontré ese. —Extendió sus manos al frente, señalando la túnica blanca, las alas y aureola que vestía el moreno.— Y las cinco voces en mi cabeza acordaron en que ese traje era perfecto para un santo y virgen cómo tú... Fin del relato.

— ¡Vete a la mierda tú y tus cinco voces, búho de pacotilla! —Vociferó Tetsurō encolerizado, sin embargo, no tardó mucho para que se tranquilizara. Ambos se habían jodido los disfraces el uno al otro y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.— Ahh... Cómo sea. Deberíamos darnos prisa, que la fiesta ya comenzó.

— ¡Vamos, vamos!

Ambos salieron así vestidos. No les quedaba de otra y había sido el trato que habían hecho. Por supuesto cuando llegaron a el lugar acordado, las miradas y risas furtivas de los presentes llegaron a sus oídos. Ambos decidieron ignorarlos y disfrutar de aquella noche que tanto habían esperando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bokuto había desaparecido de su lado así que continuó por aquel lugar en busca de alguna compañía. Su almendrada y gatuna mirada localizó de manera inmediata a una posible candidata.

Era una chica bastante alta, pero era poseedora de un delicado cuerpo que a la distancia cualquiera se podría embelesar. Una linda chica de cortos cabellos azabaches era su objetivo. Curiosamente ella estaba vestida cómo su contra parte y eso haría más fácil el intentar sacar algún tema de conversación.

Iba a demostrarle a Bokuto sus habilidades y que no era un ser divino ni mucho menos alguien virgen.

— Hey... ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —Cuestionó al recargarse de manera "genial" sobre la pared, entregándole una gatuna y picara sonrisa al sexy demonio, el cuál sin duda alguna era hermoso, pero no era una fémina.— Dis-Discupal.. Yo...

...

Obtuvo unos buenos bocadillos, mas no uno que lograse llenase su apetito por completo. Se había aburrido de aquel lugar y estaba decidido en irse, sin embargo, otra persona tomó la iniciativa para coquetearle.

Su plomiza mirada viajó hasta el culpable, chocando con un alto morocho, de cuestionable peinado, afiladas orbes color moca y poseedor de una masculina fisionomía. Además debía agregar que aquel hombre desprendía un dulce aroma a vainilla.

— ¿Cúal es su nombre? —Inquirió con una tranquila y aterciopelada voz que logró estremecer a Kuroo.

El cuál se preguntó internamente si todo en ese hombre podría ser tan sexy. Por que sin duda alguna debía de tener algún pacto con el diablo para ser así de atractivo y desprender una extraña aura que logró cautivarle con su inexpresivo pero misterioso rostro, dueño de unas atrayentes orbes plata, uno pequeños y delgados belfos pigmentados de un apetecible cereza y aquel cuerpo que desprendía sensualidad en cada simple movimiento. Incluso su respirar era algo erótico de observar.

— Kuroo Tetsurō. —Su nombre salió de manera automática, cómo si de un hechizo se tratara. Aquello le sorprendió, pero intentó ignorarlo al sentir una tremenda curiosidad por el nombre de su contra parte.— Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Regresó la cuestión, manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su faz.

— Akaashi.. Keiji. —El demonio no sabía por que había dicho su nombre por primera vez en la noche a quien sería su último platillo, sin embargo, lo hizo y no estaba arrepentido.— Entonces... Kuroo-san, ¿Venía con toda la intención de cortejarme? —Soltó de manera directa, sin alterar las delicadas facciones de su propio rostro.

Por otro lado quien si cambió de expresión fue Kuroo e incluso un pálido carmesí se adueñó de los pómulos de nuestro ángel. La sinceridad y solidez de las palabras ajenas eran cómo baldes de agua que caían uno tras otro de manera consecutiva, agregando que sentía que la voz de Akaashi era una especie de narcótico o un suero de la verdad para su sistema.

— S-Sí...

— ¿Aunque sea un chico?

Nuevamente otra pregunta difícil que debía responder. ¿Qué era más genial? ¿Admitir que le confundió con una chica o aceptar que iba a flirtear con el, sabiendo que era un hombre?

— Si-i... —Respondió al desviar su avellana mirada por un pequeño momento.

Fue en ese momento en el que los delgados labiales del de menor estatura crearon una pequeña curva que no tardó en desaparecer de aquel embelesador rostro. Ser capaz de presenciar aquel simple acto, algo le aseguró a Kuroo que no se había equivocado en ir detrás de aquel demonio.

Los falanges del Keiji viajaron a los adversos para tomarlo e incitarlo a ir a un lugar más solo, oscuro y privado en el que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir. Tetsurō siguió aquella anatomía con pleno gusto y consciencia hasta un lugar bastante apartado de aquella fiesta, localizada en el área privada del campus.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, aquellos minúsculos y delicados labios cereza que observó más de una vez, se lanzaron a los propios en un furtivo y hambriento ósculo. El sin hueso de Akaashi acarició al adverso de manera fugaz. La inexperiencia de Kuroo era bastante notoria durante el beso, cosa que solo lograba agradable al maligno morocho.

Ser capaz de probar y devorar a un chico tan puro cómo lo era el azabache de peculiar peinado, no era algo que se podía obtener todos los días. Sin duda alguna el disfraz de siervo de Dios le queda a la perfección a aquel inocente moreno.

— _Gracias por la comida._ —Bisbiseó el súcubo a centímetros de los belfos impropios antes de volver a crear un vals entre sus lenguas, degustando el dulce sabor a vainilla de la cavidad bucal ajena.

Tetsurō se sentía cómo un helado en pleno verano ante los besos de aquel chico. Era cómo si consumiera una estimulante droga que a la vez dormía sus sentidos y en defecto avivaba su libido.

— Es-Espera.. —Jadeó aquellas palabras al sentir aquellos largos y delgados dedos colarse por su túnica hasta tantear la creciente erección que resguardaba en su bóxer.— No.. ¿No vamos demasiado rápido? —Cuestionó de manera seria e ingenua, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

Keiji nunca había tenido el placer de estar con una persona que le dijese esas palabras en plena comida. Incluso a pesar de que transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos, aún seguía permaneciendo un tanto sorprendido, sin embargo, optó por acercarse a el rostro ajeno emprendiendo contacto visual con el Ángel, permitiéndole ver cómo sus orbes antes plomizas se tornaban en un bello carmesí.

— Todo está bien. —Susurró para calmar los nervios ajenos para comenzar a repartir diminutos besos en los labios foráneos, creando un sendero hasta la garganta adversa, en donde el olor a vainilla se concentraba mucho mejor.

Aquellas palabras fueron cómo un pequeño hechizo que lanzó en el azabache para calmarlo. Al sentir el cuerpo de éste más relajado, sus dedos siguieron su camino hasta la entrepierna impropia. El beso había sido más que suficiente para haber despertado aquel trozo de carne que ahora yacía entre sus manos.

Akaashi no pudo evitar el relamer su labio superior con la punta de su lengua ante tal apetitoso alimento. Depositó un último ósculo en los labiales de Kuroo para comenzar a descender poco a poco sin apartar su vista del inocente Ángel. Un minúsculo roce de sus labios sobre la coronilla del falo bastó para hacer gemir al de mayor altura.

— Espe-... _Ahh._ —Un avivado y agudo sonido se escapó de forma involuntaria de su garganta al sentir aquella cálida y húmeda lengua recorrer la longitud del tronco de su miembro antes de que aquellos hermosos y pequeños labios atraparan su glande en una efusiva succión que casi le hace perder la fuerza de sus piernas.— Akaashi...

De manera instintiva Kuroo llevó su diestra a el rostro ajeno, tocando con suavidad la epidermis de la mejilla izquierda de aquel incitante demonio, el cuál dejó de chupar el falo adverso para plantar un ósculo sobre la mano impropia, erizando cada vello yacente en la piel del humano.

Era tan hermoso. Tanto que no podía creer el encontrarse en tal situación. Y ya para nada importaba el hecho de si esa persona era hombre o mujer, púes iba a dedicarse plenamente a disfrutar del placer que aquella minúscula boca se encargaba de proporcionarle.

Eso era mucho mejor que ir a pedir dulces, o más bien su falo era la paleta de caramelo de aquel lindo demonio.

Un gruñido emerge de lo más profundo de su garganta en cuanto la adversa engulle por completo su miembro de un solo movimiento, demostrando su agilidad y destreza en aquel impúdico acto, apresándolo en su húmeda y caliente cavidad. Los falanges de Kuroo se aferran a las cortas y rizadas hebras azabache de la nuca para guiar el movimiento de las succiones. Era cómo si realmente pudiera tocar en puto cielo con sus manos.

— Maldición... —Gruñó dicha palabra, sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis. Sus jadeos solo eran escuchados por su contra parte, el cuál no separaba la vista del rostro su rostro, volviendo todo aún más erótico.

Para Keiji era tan entretenido el ver cómo las facciones de la faz ajena se distorsionaban ante en recibimiento de placer. Entonces el movimiento de su cabeza y el de la cadera del Ángel incrementó junto con los sonidos de gozo que brotaban de la boca impropia, indicándole que estaba a punto de culminar. Un par de embestidas contra la embocadura del perverso azabache bastó para llenar aquella cavidad bucal de su esencia.

El sonido de tragar resonó en los oídos del humano, que tras terminar de sentir los fuertes espasmos del orgasmo, dirigió su nublada mirada hasta aquel complaciente y callado chico. Akaashi había pasado con éxito todo el esperma que fue depositado en su boca e incluso el que se derramó fuera de ella, antes de limpiar y chupar la última gota de aquel vital líquido para su existencia del glande impropio.

El sabor y la consistencia de aquella viscosa y blanquecina secreción había sido demasiado deliciosa para sus papilas gustativas.

Y por alguna extraña razón al culminar y llegar a su primer orgasmo, Tetsurō comenzó a sentirse sin energías. Una terrible oleada de sueño le estaba golpeando y sin saber cómo o cuando, cayó dormido.

...

— Oo... Kuroo. —Llamó el búho a su amigo una y otra vez al abofeteaba por tercera vez el rostro del nombrado.— ¡No sigas la luz! ¡Eres un ángel falso, no vayas al cielo! —Gimoteó mientras garabateando un mostacho en la cara del ex-capitán de Nekoma.

De un momento a otro comenzó a recobrar la consciencia gracias a la molesta voz de Bokuto junto con sus para nada suaves cachetadas.— No exageres.. —Fueron las primeraa palabras que su seca garganta pronunció al despertar, apartando la mano del albino de su rostro.— ¿Dónde está?

— "¿Dónde está?" ¿Quien? —Cuestionó un tanto confundido el de hebras bicolor. Ahí solo se encontraban ellos dos y uno que otro ebrio desmayado en el piso.

La mirada avellana del azabache viajó por todo el lugar, intentando localizar aquellos conocida anatomía que le complació, sin embargo, no la encontraba. Se había ido. ¿A dónde? Quien sabe. Ni siquiera sabía si era estudiante de su facultad, ni cuantos años tenía, donde vivía ni a que se dedicaba, además de dar una excelente felación.

— Nadie... Olvidalo. —Masculló antes de bostezar. Aún se sentía muy adormecido y cansado. Cómo sin hubiesen succionado toda su energía.

— ¿Tuviste una buena noche de Halloween? —Inquiere con una picara sonrisa el búho cornudo.— Puedo decir que sí con tan solo observarte... Mirate, tienes el pene de fuera y estas lleno de chupones. —Señaló ambas pruebas que le indicaban lo sucedido con su índice, comenzando por la entrepierna hasta ascender al cuello del morocho.— Kuroo, ya no eres merecedor de tal disfraz. ¡Sucio pecador!

— Ci-Cierra la boca, Bokuto. —Exclama avergonzado el moreno, resguardando nuevamente su miembro en la ropa interior y llevando de manera instintiva su diestra a su cuello.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Incluso te hiciste un tatuaje?! —El de orbes ambarinas no podía creer lo que veía. En la muñeca derecha de Kuroo estaba una marca con unos cuantos espirales y una elegante "A" en medio.

Y al parecer el dueño de tal marca ni siquiera era consiente de aquello. Cuando la vio, su rostro palideció aún más y los recuerdos de aquella simbología no aparecían. ¿Qué mierda había hecho y sucedido esa noche de brujas? Y, ¿Por qué tenía esa marca en su muñeca?

Se sentía cómo protagonista de aquella película "¿Qué pasó ayer?" al no recordar nada más que el rostro de aquel chico con disfraz de demonio, que de seguro no volvería a ver otra vez.

¿Había tenido una buena noche de hallowee?... La respuesta es sí. Definitivamente sí.

...

 _ **Fin**_.

...

Quería hacer algo corto y terminó demasiado largo.

Éste OS se lo quiero dedica a una personita muy especial que conocí en rol hace siete meses. Y es mi Kuroo Aye, con la que tengo un hermoso KuroAkaa. Feliz Aniversario.

— **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster. 🐞


End file.
